


Love You Just the Way You Are

by TheGalaxyWarrior



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGalaxyWarrior/pseuds/TheGalaxyWarrior
Summary: When you're a demigod, ADHD means noticing too much, not too little.And Percy can't help but notice all of his girlfriend's quirks.





	Love You Just the Way You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Comment fandoms, story ideas, and prompts you'd like to see me write.
> 
> Stories are cross-posted on fanfiction.net, so go check them out over there.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome and I appreciate all the kudos and hits I've received from you all.
> 
> Thanks~!
> 
> \- Galaxy

There were times when Percy's ADHD didn't bother him as much as it used to (and still does sometimes).

 

Like when he notices how Annabeth bites her lip when reading something interesting.

 

Or how she messes with her hair when working on a new idea.

 

And how her face turns bright red when she gets embarrassed.

 

He gains so much knowledge of her without having to ask a single question.

 

Her eyes twinkle when he does something stupid, but sweet.

  
Her smile draws the sea creatures to her when they go for a dive underwater.

 

Her laugh sounds like music, though he can never tell what kind.

 

And most important of all, he thinks as they walk hand in hand down the streets of New Rome, she always looks perfect, even with hot chocolate spilled all over her shirt and her hair wild and tangly and bags under her eyes from studying for their test the next day. Because even on that first day they met, with him half-dead and exhausted beyond belief, he could tell she was as beautiful as a princess.


End file.
